spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-07-25
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Russell Howard, Ali McGregor, Shane Jacobson, Guests: Richard Gottehrer, Russell Howard, Ali McGregor, Shane Jacobson Official description Episode Twenty Five (25/07/2007) Our guests for this week are American songwriter/producer Richard Gottehrer, UK comic Russell Howard, burlesque soprano Ali McGregor and fairdinkum funnyman Shane Jacobson. Myf's Team MYF's American teammate provides valuable tips on how to fake being Australian, whilst her UK compadre demonstrates how to get funky on a bicycle. American songwriter and record producer Richard Gottehrer came to prominence as a songwriter in the 1960s. His most notable songs were "My Boyfriend's Back" and "I Want Candy". As Feldman-Goldstein-Gottehrer, he wrote various songs including "Sorrow" with Jerry Goldstein and Bob Feldman. The three of them would come to be known as The Strangeloves. By the 1970s, Richard was producing the debut albums of Blondie and Go-Gos. Other artists he produced Joan Armatrading, The Fleshtones, The Bongos, Richard Barone, and Mental As Anything. With Seymour Stein, Gottehrer founded Sire Records, and in 1997 he founded The Orchard a digital music distribution company. Young UK comic Russell Howard is famed for his off the cuff improvisational style and since his dive into comedy in 1999, has established himself as one of the most exciting stand-ups of his generation. As a teenager he wore his clothes backwards like Kriss Kross, and once shaved lines into the back of his head like Vanilla Ice. At 25, Russell had already completed two critically acclaimed sell out runs at the Edinburgh festival, toured the country with The Paramount, Beyond Comedy Show and supported Daniel kitson on two national tours. Alan's Team ALAN's soprano sidekick shows some ESP traits in our 'Spicks Specs' challenge, and 'Cover Versions' takes a plunge into the dark crevices of celebrity fear. As a principal soprano for Opera Australia for over 5 years Ali McGregor won awards (Green Rooms) and sang with some of the worlds great singers and conductors. She developed a show called The Opera Burlesque which boasts "More high C's than sleaze but just enough tease to please", taking it to the Melbourne & Adelaide Fringe Festivals. Ali joined the Cast of 'La Clique - A Sideshow Burlesque' in which she gets away with singing both Puccini and Radiohead in the same program. She has performed in Melbourne, Adelaide and Edinburgh Festival. See Opera Burlesque for more details. Shane Jacobson portrayed the 'fairdinkum Aussie bloke' in the hit comedy feature film Kenny, where his star performance earnt him the 2006 AFI Award for Best Lead Actor, the 2006 Film Critics Circle of Australia Award for Best Actor in a Lead Role and recently nominated at the 2007 Film Ink Magazine Awards for Best New Comer. The multi-talented bloke wrote the screenplay with his brother, film director Clayton Jacobson. Shane can also play a twinkly tune on lead electrical triangle. Whilst you wait for Shane to deliver some classic aussie humour to this week's Spicks & Specks panel, you can view Margaret's post-Kenny interview with Shane for ABC TV's At the Movies. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes